


Not a Typical Balcony Scene

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sweet, Virgin!Merlin, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is supposed to woo a lady, but he's pretty much useless. So he asks Merlin for help. But he doesn't know that Merlin's in love with him.</p><p>***</p><p>"It has to be romantic, you dolt," Arthur snapped.<br/>"You mean something like this?" Merlin coughed and started talking again, the tone of his voice an imitation of Arthur's. "Dearest Lady Anabeth, your beauty shines brighter than the sun itself. Please, grant me a joy of your sunrise and step onto your balcony after dusk. Yours eternally,..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Typical Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioscar/gifts).



> Written for a promt number 75 submitted by accioscar at [merlin muses](http://merlin-muses.livejournal.com). The promt was ["Balcony Scene" by oglaf.com](http://oglaf.com/balcony/1/) (NSFW!).
> 
> This is a repost from [my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/25084.html). Originally posted on 13th November 2011.

"I'm going to woo Lady Anabeth," Arthur exclaimed one beautiful morning.

"Why would you do that?" Merlin asked, trying not to stare at Arthur sitting on the bed, utterly gorgeous in his shirtlessness, with his hair messed from sleep.

"It's expected from me," Arthur said, looking at Merlin as if thinking him an idiot. Well, he probably did.

"You're expected to seduce ladies of the court?" Merlin asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know that Father invited Lady Anabeth because she's been chosen to become my wife."

"But you don't even love her."

Arthur shrugged.

"It's my duty."

"Why the wooing when everything is settled?" asked Merlin.

"It's a tradition," Arthur answered.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at his desk, staring at a blank parchment. 

"You haven't written a single line yet?" Merlin asked with a grin.

"Shut up, Merlin. It's not as easy as it looks."

"What's so difficult about asking her to be at her balcony after sunset?"

"It has to be romantic, you dolt," Arthur snapped.

"You mean something like this?" Merlin coughed and started talking again, the tone of his voice an imitation of Arthur's. "Dearest Lady Anabeth, your beauty shines brighter than the sun itself. Please, grant me a joy of your sunrise and step onto your balcony after dusk. Yours eternally,..."

"It's actually not that bad," Arthur said, staring at Merlin, and dipped the tip of the quill in the ink. "Could you repeat it?"

Now it was Merlin's turn to stare.

"You want to use it?" he asked.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Go on, repeat it."

* * *

"I still think this isn't a good idea," Merlin said on their way to the garden.

"For once, you showed some talent and you don't want to use it?"

"It doesn't feel right," Merlin said, squirming when he thought about how he was going to help Arthur, the man he was in love with, woo a lady.

"Cheer up," Arthur said and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Merlin yelped. "I still don't get why physical abuse should cheer me up," he muttered.

They arrived under Lady Anabeth's balcony. 

"Hide," Arthur hissed, and Merlin obeyed, kneeling down in front of a shrub, one of the branches brushing the top of his head.

Arthur was pacing nervously on the grass, occasionally glancing up to the balcony. Suddenly, he stopped and went rigid.

'Here we go,' Merlin thought.

"My lady, the light of my life," Arthur started.

Merlin thought he heard a giggle from above.

"I couldn't tear my eyes from you at the feast," Arthur called up.

"Your face is like a face of an angel, your eyes blue as a cloudless sky, deep as a mountain lake," Merlin said, loud enough for Arthur to hear him.

"Your lips are like petals of a rose, red and soft, waiting to be touched."

Merlin's eyes were hanging on Arthur's lips as he repeated the sentence after him.

"When you move, elegant and full of grace, it's as if everything stops to watch you."

Merlin's mind was on Arthur's training sessions.

"I thrive to feel your touch, light and soothing as a breeze on a summer afternoon."

Merlin imagined Arthur's touch, not light but not rough either, his warm body pressed to Merlin's.

"I dream to be so close as we can be. So close that we will feel as one."

And Merlin dreamed. He got lost in one of his bedtime fantasies about Arthur looming over him, laying kisses all over him.

"I want you in me," he said.

"I want you in..." Arthur started. 

But then he frowned and looked down at Merlin who was watching him with a dazed expression. Merlin smiled at him, worry in his eyes, and Arthur smiled back. He stepped forward, offered a hand for Merlin to take and pulled him to his feet. 

He moved closer to Merlin, looking at their joined hands, and ran a thumb over Merlin's palm. Merlin shivered, and Arthur caressed his cheek, Merlin's eyes falling shut as he leaned into the touch.

Arthur's hands moved to rest on Merlin's waist, and he brought their bodies flush together.

They could hear a voice calling for Arthur from above. 

"What about Lady Anabeth?" Merlin asked, eyes still closed.

"I don't care about her," Arthur said.

Merlin was smiling when Arthur's lips touched his for the first time.

Arthur laid his hand under the shirt on Merlin's back, rubbing the hot skin there in circles. Merlin tangled his hand in Arthur's hair, holding onto Arthur by the other.

Lady Anabeth was still calling for Arthur.

"She thinks something happened to you. She'll call for the guards soon," Merlin said.

Arthur pressed his face into Merlin's neck. 

"You're right," he said, his breath ghosting over Merlin's skin. "I'll finish what I started."

Merlin let him go, missing the contact immediately. Arthur stepped back to be seen from the balcony.

"My lady," he started. "I'm truly sorry for making you fear for my well-being."

"Apology accepted," she said.

"I know you're a wonderful woman and I meant every single word I said about you, except for what I said about my feelings for you. I'm sure you will be an amazing wife and make some man very happy one day, but it won't be me. 

I don't love you, and the duty to my kingdom or any old tradition won't bring me that love because my heart already beats for someone else.

I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way by this, but I'd be hurting you inadvertently much more if we'd marry. I couldn't pretend happiness all the time.

I wish you a happy future with a man who will love you genuinely, and if you're ever in need of anything, just let me know, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Merlin watched Arthur, his heart beating fast. He'd never heard Arthur speaking so open about his feelings and he'd never mentioned anything about love. Could it really mean that Arthur loved him?

In the meantime, Lady Anabeth recovered from her shock.

"I'm grateful for your honesty and I wish you luck in following your heart."

"Thank you, my lady," Arthur said with a small bow. "Have a good night."

"Good night to you too, Prince Arthur."

Arthur returned to Merlin.

"Did you really mean all that?"

Arthur nodded.

"What about your duty? The traditions?"

"Traditions can be changed."

"Your father won't be happy."

"No, he won't."

"He'll be pressing you into the marriage."

"And I won't back down."

"Why?" Merlin whispered.

"Because you're worth it," Arthur said, pressed himself to Merlin and kissed him. 

"What about the future? The heir?" Merlin asked, a bit breathless.

"Do we have to solve this now?" asked Arthur, nosing under Merlin's jaw and spreading his hands over Merlin's back.

"No," Merlin gasped, clinging to Arthur.

"Hold on tight," Arthur said and lifted Merlin up. 

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist immediately, letting Arthur to carry him into another part of the garden. Arthur laid him down onto the soft grass under a cherry tree and started stripping him slowly. Soon, they were both naked and hard for each other.

"Do you really want me in you?" asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded and Arthur's eyes darkened with lust.

"I don't have anything to ease the way. Do you?"

Merlin pulled Arthur's fingers to his mouth and sucked and licked them until they were slick with his spit.

"Gods," Arthur breathed out.

"Go on," Merlin said, spreading his thighs.

Arthur carefully circled Merlin's entrance before he pushed the first finger in, stroking Merlin's cock to help him relax. When he could take three of Arthur's fingers in, he was flushed all over.

"Take me, Arthur," he said.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, pulling his fingers out.

Merlin rolled Arthur on his back instead of answering and bent down to suck and lick his cock. 

"Stop," Arthur gasped out a few moments later. "I'm close."

Merlin pulled away and gave Arthur time to get back down from the edge. Arthur led Merlin to lie on his side, spooning him from behind.

"Ready?" he asked, and Merlin nodded.

Arthur pushed in slowly, noticing each tremor in Merlin's body, each sharp inhale of breath. He was caressing Merlin's belly, kissing his arm, his neck, his cheek, and finally, his lips.

He started moving, careful and tender, whispering sweet nothings into Merlin's ear. He noticed tears slipping from under Merlin's eyelids and paused.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, kissing Merlin on the shoulder.

"Nothing," Merlin said. "It's just my first time," he added quietly.

"Am I hurting you?" Arthur asked, worried.

Merlin shook his head.

"Then why are you crying?"

"You're so... gentle... and you... you... love me." The last two words were almost inaudible.

Arthur frowned.

"Is it a bad thing?" he asked, his hand on Merlin's belly stilling its movement.

"No. I just never thought it possible," Merlin confessed.

"You should better get used to it," Arthur said, smirking.

Arthur, content with knowing Merlin wasn't in pain, started thrusting again, just a tiny jerks in and out of Merlin's heat. He wrapped a hand around Merlin's cock, tugging at it in time with his thrusts and his whispers turned a bit more filthy. Merlin's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and he was letting out quiet gasps of pleasure that were turning Arthur on more than any physical sensation he could feel.

"I'm close," Merlin whispered.

Arthur hummed in response and nibbled at Merlin's throat. Merlin came with a moan, muscles of his abdomen convulsing. Arthur pulled out of him carefully and started jerking himself off to the sound of Merlin's soft panting.

Merlin twisted on the ground, pushed Arthur on his back and went for a long, deep kiss. He fondled Arthur's balls with one of his hands and stroked Arthur just behind them. Arthur moaned into the kiss, and Merlin repeated the motion. He pushed a bit harder, and Arthur threw his head back, his hand on his cock speeding up.

Merlin kissed his neck just under his ear and whispered, "I love you." 

Arthur's breath hitched and his whole body tensed. Merlin pushed at the spot again, and Arthur came, Merlin's lips muffling his cries. 

* * *

Merlin shivered in Arthur's embrace, pulling Arthur from his near slumber. 

"Let's get back into the castle," said Arthur.

He grabbed Merlin's neckerchief and used it to wipe the come on his stomach.

"Hey, it's mine!" Merlin cried out.

"I know," Arthur said and tied it around Merlin's neck.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's tunic and wiped his own stomach by it. Then he tossed it to Arthur with a smirk.

* * *

As expected, Uther was furious with Arthur for refusing to marry. But it was all he could do about it.

* * *

Keeping their relationship secret was exhausting, but they managed. Now that Uther was dead and Arthur was crowned the King of Camelot, Arthur lifted the ban on magic and presented the court with Merlin as his consort and court sorcerer.

That night, they made love under the same cherry-tree as all those years ago, white petals of its blossoms drifting through the air, a symbol of new beginnings.


End file.
